


Put THAT on your Resume!

by knitaspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitaspell/pseuds/knitaspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At JIBCON 2013, the final panel with Jensen & Misha brought some surprising "special skills" to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put THAT on your Resume!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ever-so-slightly ashamed of myself for the fact that this was the very first thing that popped into my mind when I watched the video of this JIBCON panel. I just had to write it up as a drabble. Am I the only one with such a dirty mind? Please comment to let me know. I'd like some company down here in the gutter. Btw, I've never written anything before, so if any talented actual writers would like to take this idea & run with it--feel free! Just send me a link, okay? I'd love to see your take on it & see it fleshed out more, maybe from Jensen's POV? It's weird, I've never felt too comfortable with RPF, so to me this would kinda be more AU, like if it was J & M from "the French Mistake" Ep..  
> This is un-beta'd and was typed on my phone , so please forgive any stupid auto-correct idiocy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any characters represented here whether real or fictional.

"Let's have a 'Resume Off'!"announces Jensen brandishing Misha's twenty year old headshot/resume that a fan just provided after having armed Misha with Jensen's a few moments prior.

Many attempts to embarrass each other ensue...

Jensen is forced to prove his dancing ability listed under the "special skills" section, but does a damn sexy job of it. Point  
for Jensen.  
Jensen counters by demanding "Accents!...no, wait, you do that all the time..."  
Too late. Misha's off his chair and "auditioning" using Jensen's resume as a script--in a middle eastern accent.  
Point for Misha.

Jensen moves on to the "special skills" section of Misha's resume, declaring  
"okay, I'm just gonna read 'em off...Tibetan throat singing,.."  
Misha interrupts with a guttural, undulating tone from deep in his throat that resonates throughout the room, but seems to have a direct line to Jensen's cock because his brain stutters to a halt mid-taunt as the image of being balls deep in that vibrating throat redirects all bloodflow. He tries not to allow any indication in his facial expression to give him away, but Misha didn't miss that flicker of hesitation.  
"I can't tell you how many parts I got because of that" he goads, as though "tibetan throat singing" is secret resume code for "I give mind-bending head". He smirks.

And it's Misha for the win.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering becoming a beta-reader just so I can legitimately list "porn editor" under the "special skills" section on my future resumes-- that one's sure to get me noticed.


End file.
